paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky Moves Out! Part 2
(The episode continues from the last episode. Rocky is still driving to the airport with his luggage next to him. He has stopped crying, but is still a little bit sad due to his departure from the PAW Patrol) Rocky: (sighs) Well it was for the best, I guess. I sure am going to miss Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Zuma, Skye, Ryder, Everest, Tracker, and everyone else in Adventure Bay. But hopefully I'll have fun with my new friend Reece when I move to Canada (Rocky continues to drive. When his stomach rumbles) Rocky: Looks like I'm getting hungry. No problem, I'll just go to a restaurant and pick something up (He continues drive drive once again to find a restaurant. He searches for a long time, but he can't find a restaurant anywhere) Rocky: I'm still hungry and I can't find any restaurants. I should have packed food! (Just as he's about to give up, he finds a fast food restaurant) Rocky: Finally a restaurant! (He drives up to the restaurant. But, by the time he gets there he sees some employees cleaning up the restaurant through the window) Rocky: Oh no, they're closed! And I'm still hungry! (Eventually a lady who is an employee sees him through the drive thru window) Lady: Hello, what would you like to order? Rocky: What? I though you were closed! Lady: Aren't you going to give me your order? Rocky: Oh yeah. Sorry. Uhh, I would like a cheeseburger with some fries Lady: Okay. (She walks away from the window, a few minutes later, she returns) I'm sorry, but we don't have fries Rocky: What? Lady: We ran out of potatoes Rocky: Oh no Lady: Don't feel bad. You can have some chicken nuggets Rocky: Okay (A few minutes later, the lady hands him his order) Rocky: Thank you ma'am. (He drives off) (Cut to him still driving while eating his burger. All of a sudden he has a surprised expression on his face) Rocky: What the-- (There is a huge traffic jam in his way) Rocky: Oh no, traffic?! I'm never going to get to Canada! Well, at least I can listen to the radio to pass the time. (He turns on the radio, but it's just static) Oh no. I can't pick up the signal from here! Ugh, this is going to take forever! (He groans, when all of a sudden, his iPhone (which Ryder gave to him in the last episode) rings) Rocky: Who's calling? (He answers his phone) Hello? Rocky here. Start speaking Ryder: (on phone) Hey, Rocky! Rocky: Oh, Ryder. It's you! (Cut to Ryder speaking to Rocky on his Pup Pad in the observatory of the Lookout) Ryder: How's it going? Rocky: (on phone) I'm stuck on the highway because there's a huge traffic jam Ryder: Oh, that's too bad. Well, anyway. That's all I wanted to know. Bye Rocky: Bye, Ryder (Ryder hangs up. Cut back to Rocky. He is still waiting for the traffic to pass) Rocky: This is going to take long (Then, he hears a car honking from behind him. He turns around) Rocky: What is your problem? (The man in the car stares at him in confusion. Rocky hangs his head sadly, when the cars start moving finally) Rocky: Oh, finally! (He continues to drive. Dissolve to a few minutes later. Rocky had already fallen asleep on the wheel. But then, he wakes up when he hears the sound of something crashing. He looks around, and sees he has a flat tire) Oh no, I have a flat tire! (He takes out his phone, and tries to call someone for help, but his phone's battery dies) Rocky: Oh no! It died! Now what am I going to do? (Rocky whimpers sadly. Clockwipe to a few hours later. Rocky is still standing there. Eventually a tow truck passes by and sees him. The man who was driving the tow truck comes out) Tow Truck Driver: What happened here? Rocky: Oh, thank goodness you're here, sir! I was sleeping on the wheel, and I got a flat tire. And now I'm stuck in the middle of the highway Tow Truck Driver: No worries. I'll have it fixed Rocky: When? Tow Truck Driver: By tomorrow Rocky: Tomorrow?! But, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. And I've got nowhere to sleep Tow Truck Driver: No worries. I'll take you somewhere to sleep. Come with me Rocky: Okay (The tow truck driver hooks Rocky's recycling truck, onto it, and the two get into the tow truck and they drive off. Dissolve to a hotel, which is where they stop at. Rocky gets out of the truck with his suitcase) Rocky: Thanks for the ride, sir Tow Truck Driver: No problem. Goodbye Rocky: Bye (He drives off, as Rocky enters the hotel. He stops at the front desk) Rocky: Hello, I would like a hotel room (The man at the desk looks down at him) Man: A dog? There are no dogs allowed in here! Rocky: But, I'm not a bad dog I promise! Man: Oh really? Rocky: Yes Man: Okay then. Here's your hotel room key. (He hands Rocky the key) Your room number is 117 Rocky: Thanks, sir Man: You're welcome (Rocky walks off to his hotel room. He then inserts the key into the door, and checks out the room. The room just looks like a normal hotel room. It has two beds, a television and a bathroom) Rocky: Huh. It's a pretty normal looking room (He walks over to the bed, and jumps onto it. Then he grabs the remote, turns it on and watches the television. On television, there is a football game happening) Rocky: Awesome! I like football! My favorite team is the Wolverines (Dissolve to an hour later, Rocky is still watching the game. On television one of the players from the Wolverine team is trying to catch the football) Announcer: He's catching the football! He's almost got it! He's almost got it! (Suddenly another player who is from the Buckeyes team tackles him down to the ground) Announcer: It's intercepted! Rocky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! They lost! Aw man! Well, that's too bad. I don't want to watch this anymore (He changes the channel to another channel. Cut to Rocky who is taking a shower. (He overfeared his fright about water) He is putting shampoo on his head and he scrubs it. Once all the shampoo is off, he gets out of the shower and wraps himself in a white towel) Rocky: Ahhh, I feel like a new pup! (He departs from the bathroom, and turns off the lights, but he decides to leave the television on. He then gets in the bed and covers himself with a blanket. Clockwipe to a few hours later, Rocky is still asleep when suddenly he hears something from the hallway) Rocky: What was that? (He heads to the door, and sees something quickly flash by underneath the door) What the heck? Who's up at this time? It's like 3:00 in the morning! (He opens the door and sees three naughty kids who are riding on a cleaning cart. Rocky is shocked by this) Rocky: What? Okay this is crazy! Why are those kids up at this time and riding on that cleaning cart? (He walks over to the three kids to talk to them) Rocky: Stop! (The kids immediately stop) Kid #1: Who said that? Rocky: Me! Kid #2: Woah! A talking dog? (They walk up to him) Kid #1: Why are you up at this time? Rocky: That's what I was wondering. Why are you up at 3:00 in the morning fooling around with that cleaning cart? Kid #1: Uhh, it was his idea! (He points to the second kid) Kid #2: What? No! It was his idea! (He points to the third kid who is the youngest) Kid #3: No. (pointing to the first kid) He woke both of us up and told us to cause trouble! Kid #1: (pointing to the second kid) He was the one who made the decision to ride on the cleaning cart! Kid #2: What?! No! (All three of the kids start arguing. Rocky walks back to his hotel room nervously. The kids' loud arguing has also woken up other people who were sleeping in the hotel. As everyone stares at them, they quickly run back to their hotel room. Dissolve to the next morning, a tired Rocky is downstairs eating breakfast. He is having pancakes) Rocky: (yawns) That was such a sleepless night! I was never woken up late at night when I lived in Adventure Bay! (He continues to eat his breakfast. Dissolve to him standing outside the hotel. He is waiting for the tow truck to arrive) Rocky: What is taking them so long? (His iPhone rings. He answers it) Rocky: Hello? Tow Truck Driver: (on phone) Rocky! It's me the tow truck driver! I have some bad news Rocky: What is it? Tow Truck Driver: (on phone) Yesterday, my tow truck broke down! Rocky: Oh no! When will it be fixed? Tow Truck Driver: By tomorrow Rocky: What?!? What am I supposed to do now? Tow Truck Driver: Looks like you're going to have to spend another night at the hotel Rocky: Alright Tow Truck Driver: I promise I'll have your tow truck fixed by tomorrow Rocky: Okay, bye (He hangs up) Rocky: This is awful (He heads back into the hotel. Cut to him at the swimming pool. He dives into the pool, and he swims. Then, he goes into the water for 30 seconds, and comes back up. Then he sees two men in the pool) Rocky: Hey, do you mind if I dive in? Man: Sure, we don't mind Rocky: Thanks (He runs back, and jumps into the pool creating a huge splash. This splashes the men as well. He comes back up, and sees the men who are angry at him. He chuckles nervously. Cut to him back in his hotel room watching a movie. A man is also serving him food on a food cart like ice cream and other sugary treats) Man: Two scoops, sir? Rocky: Two? Make that three (The man puts to scoops of ice cream on his dish) Rocky: Thanks, sir. This is the time of my life (He continues watching the movie. Dissolve to a while later. Rocky is bored by the movie) Rocky: This movie is boring, I'm watching something else. (He changes the channel to the Cartoon Network channel. On television is "Regular Show". It is the episode "Caffeinated Concert Tickets") Oh man I like this episode! Rigby: (on TV) Extra work? I don't even like regular work Mordecai: (on TV) Do you like Fist Pump? Rigby: (on TV) Yes Mordecai: (on TV) Hmm, then you like extra work Rigby: (on TV) Hmm, fine Mordecai: (on TV) Hmm! Hmm! Rigby: (on TV) Hmm! Hmm! Mordecai/Rigby: (on TV) Hmm! Hmm! (Scene cuts to Skip's house) Benson: (on TV) Let me get this straight. You and Rigby want me to give you overtime, and even though you can't even finish the regular amount of work that you normally have, you want me to add on even more Mordecai: (on TV) Yes Benson: (on TV) Ah ha ha!-- no Rigby: (on TV) Ah, come on Benson, please. Fist Pump is playing at Slammers and we don't have enough money for tickets Benson: (on TV) Ha ha, are you serious? Fist Pump? You know what kind of people go to those concerts? (Muscle Man stands on the cart while Hi Five Ghost drives it) Muscle Man: (on TV) Whoo! That's right ladies, we got two tickets to Fist Pump. See ya later, grandmas! Rigby: (on TV, grunts aggressively) Benson, you listen and you listen good. (Drops to the ground and pleads) Please Benson, please give us overtime! Please? Benson: (on TV) What is the big deal? It's just some talentless band Skips: (on TV) Actually they aren't that bad - not that I'm into that stuff. We are pretty backed up though. I think you should give them the work Pops: (on TV) Oh, I agree. I say if they want to see "Pump Fist", then let them see "Pump Fist" Benson: (on TV, sighs) Fine. You can work overtime Mordecai/Rigby: (on TV) Ohhhhh!!! Benson: (on TV) Here's a list of things we need done, when you finish them, you'll get your money Mordecai/Rigby: (on TV) Ohhhhh!!! (They leave) Benson: (on TV, sighs) Idiots (Cut back to Rocky) Rocky: (laughs) That was funny! (Dissolve to the next morning, Rocky is waiting outside the hotel with his suitcase. The tow truck arrives with his recycling truck which is fixed) Tow Truck Driver: Here's your recycling truck, Rocky. It's as good as new! Rocky: Thank you, sir (The tow truck driver lowers the hook and unhooks it from the recycling truck. Rocky jumps in) Rocky: Thank you so much! Tow Truck Driver: You're welcome, Rocky! Goodbye! (He drives away, then Rocky starts the engine for his recycling truck, and drives off) To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky